Fanfic:The Reign of Acid 1
The herd of Aptonoth and Kelbi stampeded through the grassy flatlands, wildly attempting to escape the current endangerment in their presence. They were soon followed by a small group of Leocougria, the female of a species of lion-like Pelagus. In the back of the herd was a young Aptonoth, trying to catch up with its mother, who had already abandoned it in the middle of the frenzied panic. It called to the herd, running as fast as it could. However, the Leocougria were already behind it, and ready to pounce. One animal leapt onto the youngling, her claws holding onto its sides as she snapped her teeth at the back of its neck. There were two more Leocougria on the sides, snapping at the ankles and trying to make their prey lose its footing. The Aptonoth managed to shake off the monster on its back, only to feel a sharp pain in its flank. The Leocougria on its left had slashed it, and it blood already began to run down its leg. The one on the right suddenly jumped onto its side, her claws digging into the scaly skin of her target. She bit the front leg of the Aptonoth, causing it to stagger mid-pace and then violently tumble to the ground. It called helplessly, flailing about like a fish out of water. The Leocougria almost instantly began to finish it off, one of the animals biting the dying youth's throat. It took heavy breaths as its vision slowly faded to white. The Aptonoth went limp. The Leocougria began to drag the new meal back to their lair, where they would feed the Leocougrius, the patriarch of their pride. However, this meal would not last for long. A Ryunouksas, an acidic brute wyvern, watched the Pelagi as they moved their meal. This was the perfect opportunity for an ambush. He hadn't had Aptonoth in a few days; he had been living off of the stringy meat of Velociprey, which didn't have that much of a filling effect on his stomach. He was known by Kokoto village as "Deadmaw" for his bonecrushing bite. Deadmaw had killed a few of the newer hunters of the village, along with experienced ones. His right eye was gone, due to a carving knife from a hunter he had battled in the past whom is still alive. Deadmaw ran at the dead Aptonoth, snarling at the Leocougria as he picked it up by the neck in his jaws. He stomped at the lions as he began to run off with the carcass. The Leocougria roared at him as they ran after him, a few snapping at his ankles and trying to make him fall over. However, Deadmaw was smart. He dropped the Aptonoth at his feet and spat a ball of acid at the other monsters. Although it hit none of them, they backed away as the dirt on the ground began to bubble and hiss. Deadmaw picked up his new food and walked off, the Leocougria snarling in anger, their hard work put to waste... Category:Fan Fiction